Failed Conspiracy
by Alatariel Sirfalas
Summary: ONE SHOT! Follows the July 20th failed plot to assasinate Hitler. Bad summary, sorry!


_[During the Second World War there are people who hated Hitler and would want to attempt to end his life. But every attempt was unsuccessful. There were altogether 17 planned attempts upon assassinating Hitler. Hitler died on 30__th__ April 1945 by committing suicide with his mistress, Eva Braun, in a bunker.]_

**Tresckow – 12****th**** March 1943**

Karl von Tresckow sat in his office silently going through official government documents. He sighed and put them back into the portfolios. He recognised the weaknesses and risks in Hitler's desire to prepare for war. Luftwaffe (German air forces) doesn't have enough training for an air battle against Britain. Kriegsmarine (German marine forces)… Kriegsmarine could not break through British marine blockades.

It's great that Germany and Hitler has shown the League of Nations, Britain, France and Italy that Germany must not be looked down upon on. But, going against war with Britain, France, or more generally the Allies means suicide or 'path to defeat' for Germany.

Germany had come up with a four-year plan in order for rearmament, but _what is the use when you don't have raw materials?_ Tresckow further thought. Hitler must be stopped! Assassination…? It's risky but he can try to all the same.

_I need to find people in order to help me oppose Hitler in an esoteric manner but successful_, thought Tresckow. The Blomberg-Fritsch Affair had alienated not only Tresckow but also others from Hitler. Who will help?

Tresckow put his head between his hands for a few minutes and think. Minutes pass and finally he gave up and left for home.

That day after work Tresckow ran into Erwin von Witzleben, a fellow comrade who also secretly opposed Hitler without Tresckow knowing. Witzleben told Tresckow why and how much he had hated Hitler and for what he had done to Germany. Especially to the large genocide of the Jews. Tresckow's heart jumped for joy when he heard Witzleben telling him this. _This is a great start_, he told himself.

Tresckow invited him over to his house that night for a talk.

The clock struck half past eight when Witzleben arrived, bringing a few other people with him. Tresckow invited them into his living room and shut the windows and the doors tight. Among them were Lt. Fabian von Schlabrendorf – his cousin, Colonel Rudolf von Gersdorff and Calvary Captain Georg von Boeslager.

When everybody had settled down, Witzleben gestured towards the few people who had came with him.

"These men," Witzleben started, "are some of the people whom I know had also secretly opposed Hitler. So far none of us had dared to assassinate him; no one has a proper plan yet. It's a pleasure to find another person in the German Nazi office who opposed Hitler secretly."

Tresckow nodded. "Yes, I myself had wanted to kill off Hitler for a long time. More than 12500 people are murdered daily, we can stop that."

Ripples of murmurs swashed through the few men in the living room, all agreeing with what Tresckow has stated. A man, who introduced himself as Vibbard Winchcombe, addressed Tresckow. He was a stocky man with a balding head. "I stand by what you have said. But is it right that we should assassinate our Führer-Reichskanzler?"

In reply, Tresckow said, "Hitler is a dancing dervish. He must be shot down at all cost!"

Again, everyone agreed with him in the room. "We need a plan, Tresckow," said Witzleben. Tresckow, again, nodded.

Kluge then said, "I had managed to lure Hitler into coming to my headquarters in Smolensk…"

"That's fantastic, Kluge! I've came up with a plan, and a fitting one too!" Boeslager exclaimed. Everyone looked in his direction. "My company and I can serve Hitler as armed escort to Hitler's motorcade. He's coming to Smolensk tomorrow for a visit; perhaps we can ambush him during the drive from the airfield to his private car?"

Witzleben gave Tresckow a slight worried look. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," said Tresckow. Witzleben gave Boeslager a nod. "The operation shall go ahead," Witzleben approved.

"Great! It shall take place tomorrow. Tresckow, you and Schlabrendorff _must_ be present. In case something else turns up, I will have to talk to you both," said Boeslager.

**13****th**** March 1943 – Smolensk, Russia - German Eastern Front**

Kluge, Tresckow, Boeslager, Schlabrendorff and a few other men waited for Hitler's arrival, each waiting apprehensively. Boeslager took out a cigarette and started smoking, and some others followed suite.

Soon, they heard a distant roaring of aviation and they threw away their cigarettes. Hitler hates his officers smoking. They noticed that four more planes had followed Hitler's private one. _His SS guards perhaps?_ Tresckow thought uneasily. If they were Hitler's SS guards then the plan has to be aborted.

Hitler then stepped down and fifty of his SS guards followed him. Disappointment washed through Kluge, Tresckow, Boeslager and Schlabrendorf when they saw that Hitler has brought fifty of his SS guards with him. The first plan had been aborted.

Kluge and the three other men stepped up to greet him, all shaking his hand. The Fuhrer's hand is hard, coarse and cold. There is no mercy in his grip. Kluge then brought Hitler to the headquarters for a survey-visit. Tresckow, Boeslager and Schlabrendorff stayed behind for a little while. They were very much disappointed and watched Kluge led Hitler towards the headquarters.

"What now?" asked Boeslager.

Tresckow was thoughtful for a moment and said, "We assassinate Hitler during lunch time."

"What about his SS guards?" Schlabrendorff queried. "Wouldn't they follow him too?"

Tresckow shrugged. "We have to see first. We'll proceed if the SS guards aren't around. If they are, then we have to abort the second plan."

The others nodded.

**12:30pm, Mess Hall**

When Hitler had taken his seat at the head of the table, Kluge pulled Tresckow out of the hall. "Tresckow," he said. There was clearly disappointment in his voice now. "Do you have plan two?"

Tresckow nodded vigorously. "Schlabrendorff, Boeslager and I had decided to kill him now during lunch - if his guards aren't in there with him," Tresckow said.

Kluge nodded. "Please, make sure that this is successful!" he urged. He handed him a pistol and Tresckow stuffed it under his overcoat within reach of his hands. "Open fire directly at Hitler when you see me giving you relevant signals."

"Yes."

Then both of them stepped into the mess hall to have lunch with Hitler. Tresckow took a seat not far from Hitler and Kluge sat just opposite of him. Schlabrendorff and Boeslager glanced worriedly at both Tresckow and Kluge.

Then, Hitler's SS guards came in, followed by some more of Hitler's loyal officers. Kluge threw Tresckow an uneasy glance and shook his head a little. The two others noticed the abortion of plan two. This further disappointed the four secret conspirators that were present. Tresckow could not openly fire at Hitler – the SS guards and some other officials were present.

The second plan had been aborted without choice.

Shortly before the meal ends Tresckow excuse himself and motioned Schlabrendorff to follow him to a tent at the back of the headquarters. Tresckow fished out a package of brandy out of his suitcase and put it on the table. "Empty this quick, please!" he urged.

Schlabrendorff did as he was told and emptied the contents into a bowl. Tresckow then concealed in it a readied time bomb into the package and seal it back. "What are you going to do with this?" asked Schlabrendorff.

Tresckow stared at Schlabrendorff. "Why, it's for Hitler of course! What do you think I'm doing this for? Now, I need you to hand this over to Hitler before he leaves."

Schlabrendorff shook his head fearfully. "No!" he said. His face was pale. "I fear doing this!"

Tresckow was deeply dismayed. He shook Schlabrendorff and said angrily, "For idiots, orders are laws! If you truly hate Hitler you would have had the guts to assassinate him, our lives don't matter!"

Schlabrendorff then nodded his head robustly and picked up the package. "I'll do it only if you accompany me to him," he said shakily.

"That," Tresckow said, "I can do for you."

Hitler was about to board his Condor plane when both Tresckow and Schlabrendorff managed to caught up with the group. Tresckow then called Colonel Heinz Brandt.

Tresckow then has Schlabrendorff pass over the package saying, "This is for Hitler as a present. I'm sure that he would be thirsty when he's travelling."

Brandt took it and smiled at him. "Hitler will thank you for this," he said. Tresckow nodded, smiling and hoping that Brandt would board the plane soon. "With pleasure," replied Tresckow.

"We will send news of Hitler's arrival back at the main headquarters in Berlin," said Brandt.

"Sure, sure," said Tresckow and nodded his hand. _I hope that the bomb kills Hitler and his important officials on board!_ Thought Tresckow. He could not wait for Brandt to board the plane. Brandt then boarded the plane and soon, the plane left for west, to Berlin.

Tresckow looked at Schlabrendorff and nervousness began to grow within his heart. "Let's go back to my tent," he said.

Both Tresckow and Schlabrendorff went back to the tent to wait for news. Boeslager went back to office and Kluge stayed back to see to private matters in the headquarters. There was a heavy silence in the tent. Neither is able to break it after two failed assassination plans. The third would have to be successful!

Then the phone rang making both Tresckow and Schlabrendorff jump. Tresckow fumbled for the phone and finally managed to retain his firm grip on the phone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. There were hope in both Tresckow and Schlabrendorff's faces and hearts.

Then, after a moment, Tresckow's face fell. "Yes, sir. His safe journey back to Berlin is very much anticipated. Thank you." There was a pause.

Then Tresckow spoke, again, "Sir, before you hang up, do you still have the package with you?"

Another pause.

"Thank you. Can I have the package back? I'll come around and pick it tomorrow afternoon at your office, say two o'clock?"

More pauses. Finally, Tresckow said, "Thank you, I will see you soon." He hung up and sighed disappointedly. Schlabrendorff was equally disappointed with the news.

"What happened to the bomb?" asked Schlabrendorff.

"Didn't go off, obviously. Probably the extremely low temperature in the luggage compartment prevented the bomb from going off," replied Tresckow.

Schlabrendorff sat back and thought for a moment. "I'll follow you there to retrieve the bomb tomorrow," he said finally.

"Anything."

**14****th**** March 1943 – Nazi Main Headquarters in Berlin – 2pm**

Tresckow thumped towards Colonel Brandt's office with Schlabrendorff following him from behind. Olbricht awaited them not far from Brandt's office. He was worried and disappointed as well when he heard that the bomb did not detonate. When he spotted them he strode towards them without waiting for them to come over.

He then whispered to Tresckow, "_Why_? Why _didn't_ it go off?" His voice sounded demanding.

"No choice. The extremely low temperature in the luggage compartment prevented the bomb from going off," retorted Tresckow, also whispering.

With greater disappointment, Olbricht left the building immediately.

Tresckow entered the office and said to Schlabrendorff, "Wait for me here, Schlabrendorff. This would not take long."

Tresckow pushed open another bigger, but grander door and saw Colonel Brandt writing rapidly on an official looking paper. He looked up and smiled at Tresckow. "Ah, yes, Tresckow. Our great man!" He was jolly and happy when he saw Tresckow.

"You have finally arrived!" Tresckow walked over to his desk and noticed that Colonel Brandt was writing a report. Brandt noticed his stares and enlightened him, "Oh, this is a report that Hitler wanted. You know since the Nazi took over they have been demanding for full reports about this and that from here and there. No big problem, you know?"

Tresckow nodded. "The package?" he finally prompted. He's been itching to retain the package the sooner the better.

Brandt smiled and opened one of the desk drawers beside him. He took out the package and placed it on the table heavily. A loud bang resounded throughout the wide hall. He pushed the package towards Tresckow, "I supposed that you came for this package?" he asked. _He seemed to be playing for time_, thought Tresckow. _Doesn't he know what he had come for? Had he not received his phone call yesterday?_

Tresckow decided that he should still remain cool, and smile, and reached for the package. "Yes, of course, Colonel Brandt. This is what I come for," he said and gently pulled the package away from his grip.

"I supposed that you are thirsty after a long journey, Tresckow?" he said with a wry smile on his face.

This made Tresckow feel a bit uneasy, but he smiled all the same. "No, no. I am not thirsty. Thank you."

He then took the package and left quickly. He was later joined by Schlabrendorff in the wide hall and handed the package to him. "Replace the package with genuine brandy please. Do it immediately when you reach home, you hear?" demanded Tresckow.

Schlabrendorff nodded. "Yes, sir."

**10****th**** July 1944 – Nazi Main Army Headquarters, Berlin**

A little more than a year after the three failed attempts on Hitler, Tresckow met up with Olbricht again, this time by a sudden and abrupt brief face-to-face meeting in his office. Olbricht seemed to be very nervous that time.

"Tresckow, I am sorry to bother you but this is more important than anything else now," he said in quite a rush. He glanced about him to see if there is anyone in the room. Obviously there was no one. Tresckow had requested for solitude moments when he does his work.

"I need you to assist us upon assassinating Hitler, again," said Olbricht. "If you would be so kind to approve and join us, could you please meet me at my house tonight?"

He then pressed a small piece of paper into Tresckow's palms. "Be there tonight, Tresckow, please! This is important!" he said and made for the door, not waiting for Tresckow's answer.

Tresckow then read what was on the paper. It contains Olbricht's house address. _I'll be there, of course_, thought Tresckow. _Who wouldn't when you badly wanted to kill Hitler?_

That night at half past eleven, Tresckow pulled his car secretly up next to Olbricht's house. There were several other cars there too. _Quite a gathering_, he thought. He was received by Olbricht himself since he was anticipating his arrival.

He was brought into a big living room with some other men there. Tresckow himself recognised Stauffenberg, the young man who had recently joined the Nazi Office.

"Everyone?" Olbricht started, getting everyone's attention in the room. "This is Colonel Henning von Tresckow. He hates Hitler also and is here to help us in our assassination attempts against him…"

Now everyone's attention turned to Tresckow, even the cool, well-reserved and charismatic Stauffenberg. Their eyes met and Tresckow looked into his deep sea green eyes that holds you without letting you go. "This is Stauffenberg, Tresckow," introduced Olbricht. Tresckow nodded and finally pulled his eyes away from him to Olbricht.

"Yes, of course," he said. Stauffenberg rose and pushed a hand towards him. Tresckow took it and shook it; he could feel the determination in the hands.

Stauffenberg smiled. "Stauffenberg, do you mind telling him your plan? Your plan to assassinate Hitler?" reminded Olbricht. He nodded.

Stauffenberg then started, "I planned to blow Hitler up by concealing a time bomb inside my briefcase when I go on a conference at the Berghof tomorrow. My co-conspirator, Captain Friedrich Klausing, will be there waiting for me when the time bomb explodes. We will escape back to our private headquarters here."

Tresckow looked at Olbricht quite surprised. "You made your home a 'private headquarter' for assassination attempts against Hitler?"

Olbricht raised a finger to his lips. "Don't, Tresckow, this is important. I'm making necessary sacrifices for correct humanities. Do you _agree_ to this plan?" Olbricht had returned to his usual urging mannerism; whenever he got into that manner his face turned bright red, for some matter.

Tresckow nodded. "If it is successful, we'll go ahead. Stauffenberg, we will send someone to assist you…"

"I don't need anyone to assist me in carrying out my plan. I am convinced that I and I alone can assassinate Hitler – and no one else," he cut in.

Tresckow raised an eyebrow, surprised again. The others were not surprised over this mild outburst. Olbricht then nodded his head. "Then the plan shall go ahead."

**Stauffenberg**

**11****th**** July 1944 – The Berghof**

Captain Friedrich Klausing glanced uneasily in Stauffenberg when he drove the car uphill towards Hitler's private residence – The Berghof. The Wolf awaits them. Or so it seems. He saw Stauffenberg fingering the bomb inside his suitcase calmly, as if there were no storm brewing in the air.

When they arrived, they were received by Hitler's aide – a young man whom both Stauffenberg and Klausing could not identify. Stauffenberg then pushed the bomb further down into the suitcase and clipped it, stepping out of the car.

_Hitler gets into the habit of changing his aides frequently_, thought Stauffenberg. _Smart somehow_. They were led, silently, into Hitler's grand hall – richly designed and ornamented with different Prussian artworks.

There were many other officials present at that time already. Hitler had not come yet. Stauffenberg looked around for Goering and Himmler but neither was present. _Maybe they will come later_, thought Stauffenberg, _with Hitler himself_.

Turning to Klausing, Stauffenberg told him, "Wait for me outside by the car; if the plan is successful, I will dash out to you, and hear?"

Klausing nodded and went out. Soon, Hitler arrived with two of his personal SS Guards behind him, but no Himmler or Goering. Stauffenberg twisted his lips a little and put his suitcase down under the table and excused himself.

An officer received him and asked, "Yes, what may I be of help?"

Stauffenberg said, "I need to use the phone, please?"

The officer nodded and showed him to a room adjacent to the meeting room. In there was a sleek black telephone and Stauffenberg rang his colleagues back in Berlin. When Haeften, one of his co-conspirators and colleagues picked into the phone, Stauffenberg spoke hurriedly into the phone.

"Haeften? Stauffenberg here. Himmler and Goering were not present; shall we go ahead with the plan?" he said quietly, but audible enough for Haeften to hear.

There was a moment of silence and Stauffenberg waited quite patiently. Then, Haeften came back onto the line and said, "No, the plan must be aborted. Olbricht's orders."

Stauffenberg sighed inwardly. "Thank you."

He put down the phone and went back to the briefing.

**Tresckow**

Tresckow waited in his office for the vital phone call. He was nervous – he knew what it is like to attempt assassinating Hitler and hoping that it is successful. Hitler _must_ be overthrown! This time it _has_ to be successful, if he can not succeed, someone else would.

Then, the phone rang and Tresckow answered it immediately. "Tresckow on the line."

"The plan has been aborted. Neither Himmler nor Goering were present." It was Olbricht on the other end of the line. Tresckow frowned.

Olbricht continued, back to his nervous state again, "Tresckow, do you…do you think that you would be able to…to make it…to…tonight? You know how important it is right? _*Pause* _My house again, could you? Ten o'clock."

Tresckow thought for a moment. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking; and then finally he said, "Yes. I will be coming."

He could hear Olbricht giving a great heavy sigh of relieve. "Yes, thank you, Tresckow. You are equally as important as any others now. Thank you, once again."

Then the line went dead. Olbricht had hung up.

**Olbricht's House, 10pm**

Tresckow found himself in the same place again that he had been at the previous night. Stauffenberg had not arrived yet, he had noticed.

Tresckow was tired after the day's work, but no choice. Saving Germany from hell is the main thing now among this same group of people. There were many others who wanted to stop Hitler and surrender, hoping to get better negotiations and a much more stable government after that. An international plead for forgiveness is needed then.

Then, finally, Stauffenberg burst through the grand wooden doors with a puff. Behind him was Captain Klausing carrying his bag with the time bomb in it. Everyone in the room could tell that he, Stauffenberg, was tired. And so was Klausing after the long day's travelling and unsuccessful plan to assassinate Hitler.

Stauffenberg sat down on an armchair with a puff and started straight away, "I have plan two." Everyone stared at him in surprised. He had come up with a second plan so soon!

"On July 15th our Führer will hold another briefing at the Wolf's Lair headquarters in East Germany. I will attend it using the same method – placing my suitcase with the time bomb concealed in it. Klausing will follow me still."

Olbricht glanced at Tresckow and throw him a _shall-we-go-ahead-again-this-time_ look. Tresckow shrugged and said, "We can try." He was doubtful now. What if this plan would not work? Then what next? Come up with another? Hitler dodges every assassination attempts that were carried out so far!

"Yes, you may go ahead. Contact me once you had assassinated Hitler, understand?" ordered Olbricht. Stauffenberg nodded and left with Klausing trailing behind.

The rest of the group broke up for the night.

**July 15****th**** – Wolf's Lair Headquarters, Rustenburg, East Germany**

Stauffenberg waited in the mildly cooled room in the Wolf's Lair headquarters. Klausing was standing by the door watching, waiting for everything had happened. Once Stauffenberg steps out of the headquarters he would follow suit.

Hitler had finally arrived, this time with Goering. Himmler? Where's Himmler? Stauffenberg frantically searched for him among the men that filed in. He did not come. It was Himmler who was more important than Goering. It does not matter if Goering dies. He would not have any power over Germany once Hitler was assassinated.

Stauffenberg looked at Klausing with a slight disappointed look on his face. Plan two has been aborted.

**Tresckow – 9pm**

Tresckow initially knew that this plan two will be aborted in the end but he does not want to admit it. Stauffenberg does things in a rush, no doubt. The telephone by his desk rang suddenly, unexpectedly. He picked it up without having had to wait for it to ring the second time. "Tresckow," he said into the phone.

"_Tresckow, it is great to hear from you again! I have news - great news for not just only you but also the other Hitler conspirators!"_ It was Schlabrendorff, his cousin, calling him this late at night to tell him news. Tresckow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What was it?"

"_General Fromm is holding a briefing on the army at the Eastern Front in the conference room at __No. 8 Tristanstrasse, Wansee on 2oth July. I am not sure but I heard that Stauffenberg is mad about assassinating Hitler. If you don't mind, Tresckow…"_

"Yes, yes, Schlabrendorff, yes. Thank you very much, you have been a great help. Stauffenberg will be happy when he receives this piece of information." Tresckow hung up immediately without wishing him well.

**July 16****th**** – Olbricht's house – 8pm**

A smile twisted onto the lips of Stauffenberg when he heard what Tresckow had told him. "This is indeed great news!" he exclaimed looking at Klausing.

Klausing nodded his head, "Yes sir, this is great news indeed."

"We will carry out the plan with success this time. Hitler will not be cheated of death this time, I so swear!" Stauffenberg said enthusiastically. "Klausing…"

"Wait, Stauffenberg!" Olbricht interrupted. "Before you go, I have something for you." Olbricht looked towards Mertz and motioned him to take out the time bomb. Mertz is another co-conspirator of Hitler and also supported the plan.

Mertz took out a rectangular metal box, heavy, with two small holes at each end of the width of the box, two long and thin stick and a pair of pliers and handed them to Olbricht. He placed them on a table nearby. Tresckow knew what that is. He, Stauffenberg and Klausing watched Olbricht attached the two long and thin metal sticks to each end of the box and took up the pliers.

Turning to Stauffenberg, he said, "This is a much more advanced time bomb. Tresckow used this bomb last year when he attempted his assassination plan on Hitler in Smolensk. The time bomb goes off exactly five minutes once you use these pliers and bend the edges of these two metal sticks."

Stauffenberg took it and thanked Olbricht before he leaves. Tresckow looked at Olbricht worriedly. "Do you think it will be successful this time?"

Olbricht shrugged. "I don't know. We have to trust him again this time. As long as Hitler doesn't find out this assassination plan, all will be well on form…"

**July 20th 1944 – Rustenburg**

Stauffenberg woke up early that morning and got everything ready. Klausing was already outside waiting for him eagerly. After today, all of Germany will be safe from Hitler's tyranny! It does not matter if Himmler is there or not. Himmler or no Himmler, the plan must be carried out all the same, come what may.

It was close to twelve noon when they had finally reached No. 8 Tristanstrasse, Wansee, **Rustenburg. The guards let them through once they had shown them their passports. Klausing looked in Stauffenberg's way when they had arrived just outside of the conference room.**

"**Stay close to the building. I'll come out few minutes before the bomb goes off, hear me?" clarified Stauffenberg, whispering. Klausing nodded, all set. Stauffenberg finally stepped out of the car and into the building. He overheard someone said to General Fromm: "Hitler himself is arriving soon…"**

**Stauffenberg glance at his watch. It read: 12:35pm. If he sets in within one minute and place the bag under the table not far from Hitler and run away, everything will be just fine and well-planned. _Great_, Stauffenberg thought. _I have one minute to prepare everything. It should be efficient enough._**

**He went into the Gents' room excusing himself. He quickly bend the edges of the thin metal sticks attached to the time bomb that Olbricht had given him and stuffed it back into the suitcase again before joining the others in the room.**

**Stauffenberg glanced at his watch again and it read: 12:36pm. Hitler came no sooner than expected and stood in the centre with the maps in front of him and General Fromm the opposite of him. The bomb will go off exactly at 12:47pm. Stauffenberg would have to leave at least three minutes before it goes of.**

**The briefing had started… Stauffenberg tried not to glance at his watch too often – in case if any suspicions arise. **

**At 12:44pm, Stauffenberg excused himself on a pretext of making a phone call, which he never did. He made directly for the main door and towards the car with Klausing ready (he had left early to get things ready), waiting for him. When Klausing had just started the engine, the bomb detonated exactly at 12:47pm. **

Stauffenberg was out of the headquarters already making for the plane station.

By the time Stauffenberg reached the plane station he contacted Olbricht. Mertz and Haeften were there awaiting news for the death of their Führer. Olbricht answered the phone with great anticipation. "Stauffenberg! Did you succeed?"

For the first time in the past few weeks Stauffenberg felt happy. "Yes I did. The bomb went off and Hitler was killed. We will take relevant steps next."

He hung up and boarded the plane along with Klausing back to Berlin to meet the others. Hitler was finally dead and Germany was free from his tyranny!

**Tresckow – 3:30pm**

Tresckow received a phone call from Olbricht that Hitler was finally assassinated by Stauffenberg successfully. Germany is free from Hitler's tyranny!

**Berlin – Olbricht's home – 6:20pm**

Stauffenberg, Klausing, Olbricht, Mertz and Haeften all gathered in Olbricht's living room, discussing what to do next. Tresckow had not wanted to come that night to discuss what steps were to be taken next.

All of a sudden, Vogel Diefendorf, Olbricht's manservant dash into the room with full drive of fear. "Master Olbricht, I am sorry to interrupt. You must listen to this."

He switched on the radio for all to listen. A news reporter came on air and started reporting: _"The Führer, Hitler, has been attacked by one of his conspirators at Rustenburg during a conference. Someone had planted a bomb in the conference room in a suitcase and was placed beneath the table. The bomb detonated exactly at 12:47pm. Hitler, our Fuhrer, was not killed but only slightly wounded. His officials who escaped from the bomb detonation identified the bag which the bomb was concealed in belonged to Colonel Stauffenberg."_

All the five conspirators stared at each other in disbelief. _Hitler is alive!_ Olbricht seemed to have loose his interest in his life. Haeften and Mertz sat back. There is no need for discussions about the next relevant steps for Germany.

Stauffenberg was livid. _No, I saw the bomb go off! Hitler _**_is_**_ dead! Who says that he isn't? _He fumed some more.

"Stauffenberg, what have you done? Why did it not go off?" Olbricht asked despondently.

"Damn it, I saw the bomb go off myself; Klausing was there and he saw everything also!" said Stauffenberg heatedly.

Klausing, looking at Stauffenberg miserably, said, "I want to go back to my family. I quit; I fear for my life and those of my family's. Would you, please, grant me leave?"

Stauffenberg had nothing else to loose and said, "You may go, Klausing, if that is your wish from me." Klausing left without saying anything more. All that has been done has come to waste.

They await their deaths quietly.

_The next morning at 12:30am, Stauffenberg, Mertz, Olbricht and Haeften were arrested and executed by firing squad __in the inner courtyard of the Bendlerstrasse Headquarters._

**Tresckow**

After Claus von Stauffenberg's assassination attempt on Hitler and the following coup in Berlin had failed, Tresckow decided to commit suicide near the front on 21 July. To protect others, he pretended there was a partisan attack and killed himself with a hand grenade in Ostrow near Bialystok.

He was buried in the family home in Wartenberg. When the Nazis learned about his connections in late August, his coffin was excavated and taken to the crematorium of _Sachsenhausen Concentration Camp_.


End file.
